Somethings wrong with Mai?
by reveriethinker13
Summary: somethings wrong with Mai? What is she hidding? MAi will be pushed to the edge, when they take on a new case. She tries to cover her past, but the past always come back to haunt you. Gasp! MaiX Naru For future chapter.PLEASE R&R!this is my fanfiction.
1. the begining or the worst day

I don't own Ghost Hunt blah blah blah….. I'm Just a Fan, by the way I really like most of the stuff on here written everyone is really good. PLEASE R&R!!!!! I want feed back and don't worry about hurting my feelings I just want to know your thoughts. THANXS and have fun

* * *

(Mai POV)

As I walked into the SPR office that morning all I expected was a quiet morning with the demanding of tea from her Narcissistic boss, and for once, that all she wished for but no Karma hated her.

I walked into the office listening to my music hoping to become that cheerful, enthusiastic, optimistic person all her family as she liked to refer to them as, knew her as. When that thought passed through my head I could feel a smile tugged at the edges of my face. I knew that this could never be, when they knew little to nothing about me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

_I want to keep it away from everyone even my friends at school. why should they have to know its not like its any of there business, plus they never ask anyways...._but even as i thought this i felt in my gut that it was not true that i should tell them but couldnt bring myself to/

My happiness so evaporated like water flung onto a fire when I saw what was in the office….

Everyone was there in the room. I knew what would happen next and waited for the tieddle wave of noises yells and voices, but it never happened.

_Are they all dead or something?_I thought as I opened my eyes, only to see everyone looking expectantly at her? As if they all exspectated her to know what the answer to whatever problem they were having, but they never resumed talking they kept on staring at her.

_What the hell do they want!! _I thought in as irritation.

I heaved a sigh maybe they expected one of her "gifts" to be mind reading. God were they wrong. if only!

As I walk to the kitchen to make them some tea I was surprised when I could feel all their stares boring into my back as if they wanted me to turn around and look at them, they were up to something.

I slammed the cup down, (with more force than what was needed and cracked the cup) and turned to glare at the group before her. They all stared back unfazed by the anger in her eyes.

"Well" they all said at once in expecting tones.

Naru pocked his head out, and I snapped.

"What do you want!! We don't have a case yet and I haven't called you. So until then, this office is not a Café!! So leave!" It all came out at once and I knew that I would regret it afterwards, but right then I didn't care. My breath came I'm ragged heaves as they slowly turned back to normal.

Naru raised an eyebrow at her, when he heard this, wanting an explanation for the yelling.

_Well he is not going to get one, damn Narcissistic Jerk, always wanting to know everything. Well no one's going to get an explanation._

She turned from them and went back to preparing tea for Naru

(General POV)

While Mia had her inner thought conversation…

Everyone stared at Mia in disbelief all they wanted was a good morning from her like usual, and play a little prank on her.

Naru turned back into his office and started to shut the door, but before it was closed he yell "Mia Tea!"

Everyone expected another explosion, but it never can. Naru's "request" was met with utter silence. Naru poked his head out of the door to look at his petite assistant, and raised an eyebrow at her. While she continued to prepare the tea as if he had not said anything, this was not the usual Mai today. Mai would have usually turned red with anger and muttered _Damn slave driver…_ or something like that, but not today.

Everyone had the same thought going through their mind…_What was wrong with Mai?_

Before anyone could act one this thought, the bell signaling a customer rang….

* * *

Just so we are clear I do not own Ghost Hunt blah…. If I did Naru and Mai would have already been together…. But that would have probably ruined the Manga.


	2. The boy in the doorway

I don't own Ghost hunt at all…. Blah blah I hope you enjoy it

Mai's POV

_Ding…._

When Mai heard the door bell ring, she knew that her day was about to get a lot worse. Just like those feelings she got on one of the cases. A cold shiver ran up her back as cold air hit the back of her neck making goose bumps rise on her flesh and making the hair stand up on the back of her neck, but it was summer. She gingerly touched her tattoo at the base of her neck that has been there since birth, her forever reminder of her past. Yet it was comforting in a way, Godonly knows how she kept it hidden from her friends.

_What's happening…? It's just a customer, nothing's going to happen. Jeez, I must be coming down with something. Great!! Like my day could get worse! _She thought

"Hello, I heard that you guys can get rid of ghosts….." Said the teenager standing in the doorway looking in at the scene before him with keen interest in his eyes.

Mai froze at the sound of his voice, with a look of utter horror and shock on her face.

_NO!!... This can't be happening. How could they follow me here, I told them to let me alone!!!_

She closed her eyes in defeat as memories of her past flooded through her. With the memories came the dread and fear that she has fought to repress since the day she walked away from her past. With the past came anger that seethed from her very being. Never had she been so angry.

_Kouro will pay for this… but first I need to get Kenje out of here_ was all she could think

Kanji POV

He was nervous coming into the Office since his Uncle had sent him here to get help as a last resort. His Uncle Kouro was like a father to him since he did not have parents and by the age of 16 he had become of use to his uncle as his right hand man. That was the only reason he was there.

These people came highly recommend and money was never a problem. He was disgusted at the thought of ghosts; if they had really existed his parents would be with him.

When he enters the door, he heard a ding to signal his arrival. He walks quick and graceful, with purpose just like his training had taught him no one was better than him except….

When he entered the room he took in his surroundings, by instinct and found four people sitting on two different couches. Two guys both older than him about, one 19 with blonde hair and blue eyes not from around here, the other, 32 brown hair pulled into a ponytail with hazel eyes. The other two women that were sitting looked at him and then glanced away. One was in a kimono about his age with black hair, blue eyes, the other 34 with red hair and light eyes. Another in an office with his head poking out a little older than he, black hair dark blue eyes pale skin, he was what girls considered handsome.

He notices that none of them had really acknowledged his presence. They had looked at him and was still staring at him but kept glancing at the only person he had not assessed yet.

The girl was his age, and was immediately cautious of her. She looked casual to any person without a trained eye, but he saw her lean muscles and how her body was positioned to kill or defend at any time. She was like him, trained. She was a warrior, not to be underestimated. She was deadly. But who was she? She had brown hair and her back was to the room. She was shorter than he, but not to take that as a disadvantage. She was the one he had to worry about, but somehow she was familiar to him.

_Who is she?_ He could not see all of her but could tell she was beautiful. He proceeded with caution and chooses each word carefully.

"Hello, I heard that you guys can get rid of ghosts….." he said as he watched the reaction of the girl.

She tensed at his voice and immediately tensed, and then relaxed, she was a pro. Maybe the same age but she was on a totally different level than him, she was a better than him and that bother him ( he was the kind of guy that thinks guys should be weaker than guys and guys should be strong and macho)

General POV

Everyone turned to see a young teenager to be Mia's age, dark brown almost black hair and these lightning green eyes that pierced your soul as if he could see you for who you really are, with a lean and muscular body much like Mai's (not saying she looked like a guy just how he stood and presented himself). Everyone would have been captivated by this boy but everyone was too perplexed by Mai's behavior this morning. _**First sentence run-on**_

_What was up with her…..?_ Was basically going through all of their heads

They were all taken out of there each pondering of what it could be by the sound of the teenager speaking…

"Hello, I heard that you guys can get rid of ghosts….."

Already Naru did not like this boy.


	3. What's going on?

I do not own Ghost hunt or any of its Character… I try to do all the points of view so you fully understand what is going on and what everybody is thinking but as time goes on I will only do Mai's point of view because I will like focus mainly on her.

Mai's POV

She didn't know what to do. This day had gone from bad to horrible in a matter of seconds. And what was she suppose to do. …

_I will not let my friends find out this way, not from them , I should tell them but right now I will not, when I am ready they will know. _She thought and turned to face the boy she had not seen in a long time.

When she turn she saw him standing there looking at her as shock and realization crossed his face. While she watched his reaction she tried to keep her face expressionless, ice cold, however she could not help but let a smirk cross her face. Before she had never been able to have him reacted like that.

"Hey Kanji…" she said in a cold voice that even made Naru wince. Her glare could have broken ice and put daggers into your skin. It was colder than anything that they had seen, even on Naru's face...

"YOU!!...." Kanji started to say but before he even had a chance she was across the room in a flash no one saw her move. She put one hand over his mouth and spun him around so he hit the door with a _Crack!_ That echoed through the now silent and shocked room.

She stood on her the tips of her toes to hiss in his ear,

"Why are you here!? We made a deal!"

"My Uncle sent me to get the help of a famous paranormal investigator you idiot! And I should be asking you that why are _you _here!!" He hissed back

She sneered when he had said My Uncle "you have no right to call him Uncle…" With that she tightened the grip she had on his arm and shoved him out of the door. He winced as she increased the pressure on his arm.

Once she was out the door and out of ear shot she let go of him. He whirled on her, but did not attack. He knew that he could not win against her.

"Why are you here…" he asked

"That's what I should be asking you, I made a deal with "your uncle" so why are _you_ here!?" venom leaked from her voice and she asked. He winced at her voice.

Memories rose like bile in her mind coming to the surface unwanted but forced against her will.

She kicked the door because she knew that they were trying to listen in.

_This is a warning!!! You better not think about trying to listen!!!_ She though

After she hit it she could her scurrying going on leading away from the door. So she was pretty sure that they got the message.

Everyone else Pov (the people who are in the office)

Sweat drop!!!

After they recover on what they had just seen their sweet nice Mai just do they were buzzing with curiosity and excitement. They rushed to the door, and found glasses to they could hear well. Though this did not work all they could hear was muffled voices.

_BANG!!!!_

Their ear rang. They were listening so intently that the loud noise nearly made them deaf. They knew that this was a warning from Mai and they all knew what that meant. _Get Away From The Door Now! Or Else!_ The message rang clearly threw the entire office. Everyone ran away from that door as if it was something about the bite and kill them. _ Mai turned Scary!!! _

_Okay I know that Mai is suppose to be this sweet nice defenseless little girl that can't help but get hurt all the time.( I not trying to be mean I like mai a lot as a character). But I wanted her a past that she kicks ass in!!! And I know that she is a little hostile but you will know why when you find out what's next!!! Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for making you wait._


	4. what her heart tells her

I don't own Ghost hunt or any of the characters blah blah blah blah…. Okay I'm not going to have much for the others Pov because right now everything is happening between Mai and Kanji. This chapter focuses more on what is going through their head and what they are feeling so you can get a base for what is about to happen and really understand it

She kicked the door because she knew that they were trying to listen in.

_This is a warning!!! You better not think about trying to listen!!!_ She though

After she hit it she could her scurrying going on leading away from the door. So she was pretty sure that they got the message….

Chapter Three

Mai's Pov

She was furious! But she knew she had to calm down. She took many deep breaths to calm herself. They didn't work very well, but most of the blood that had filled her head had drained, but it was just waiting to rise up again.

She took another minute so she could face this problem and Kanji. She wanted to kin this guy's ass, but she couldn't, she knew she could but she just didn't have it in her. The anger had drained from her leaving her empty and sad all she wanted was from them to go away.

"You have no right to be here…" he said. He had not given her enough time to compose herself…

Anger rose again. This time it boiled beneath her skin. Kanji was playing with fire and he was about to find out how bad he can get burned!!

She punched him in the face. She couldn't help it but he just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

_She had no right to be here! She Didn't! Saying that as if she was beneath him as if he could tell her what to do! He had no idea what they had put her through!_

Kanji Pov

He was surprised by the fist coming into contact with his face. It was no regular punch from some random person this was very carefully place and much harder. It fractured his jaw. He could feel the bone break beneath her fist,

_Dang she was good!_

He did not respond because if he did he knew that she could have broken his jaw if she wanted to.

Back to Mai's Pov

"Go Kanji, before you regret it…" my forced out through clenched teeth

"No..." Mai's eyes shot open in shock.

_Did he just say no, no when he was the one that had violated their agreement!!_

Mai's shock was gone. The shock had only dulled her anger for a moment, but it can back as swift and dangerous as a sword striking down with a deadly force. This sword that she had crafted out of her anger had only one intent, to harm the one it was directed to.

This sword melted into energy that surged through her body like adrenaline, making her heart beat faster and her well trained muscles to tense in anticipation of where this conversation was heading.

"No did you just say N-…." She was interrupted by Kanji speaking

"Yes, yes I did…."

_What and arrogant jerk he's worse than Naru!! _She thought before_ Kanji_ continued taking the silence as an opportunity to explain before he really got hurt.

"….. It's not like I wanted to come, this was our last resort, you think that I would come here if it wasn't….as if ghost are actually real, only stupid people buy into that crap, but Uncle insisted us to get you guys because you're _**the best!**_ I had to come here six people have already died!! We have no choice MAI!" He was breathing heavily as he rushed to get the words out that may save him from having to suck juice for the next three months.

He was prepared for another hit and shied away from her waiting for the next explosion of anger that was emanating from her body. But there was no more anger. She felt no more anger only sadness, not only from the memories that now filled her head, but that the people that had she lived with, the people that had taken care of her after her father had died, and her while her mother had become distraught after her father's death and then shortly after met the same fate and him, leaving her alone and stripped bare from the loss. Leaving nothing but bone and raw emotions that cry from her very soul, as the tear left her face and her cries rang out in the now empty house. They were there for however short time they comforted her. Even if they had abandoned her, her heart still reached out for them and saddened that they had met such an untimely death.

She gathered herself she had not cried in an awhile. True there were times on cases that she had cried but from her experiences from her childhood and on the cases had hardened her to her very core and burned with silent fury , that at times she thought may burn thought her very skin and escape during the night the nightmares were the worst. A core that would not break for no one, but even with everything that she had been put through her heart had always reach out for others to provide aid when others were in trouble.

Never again would she let someone go through the same despair that she had, and maybe that was why she would give anything to people that she barely knew. That was the side that her "family" knew, but the person that was standing in front of her was not any of them. He was one of _them!_

She had a sudden urge to spit at him, to show him the disgust that he brought to her that filled her gut every second that she saw his face. Most would think that his features were handsome and his eyes captivating, but she saw what lurked behind them, she had always been able to see people for their true selves. And what she saw made his features distraught and grotesque, it was not so much what he was but what they were going to made him into, what he was going to do in the future.

Her heart reached for him before she knew it. She didn't hate him, she hated what he was going to become, and she knew that he was honest and loyal (she sees the good in people and like to believe in it) and he could turn back. But she took her heart and shoved it in her ribs the second that it had escaped and reminded herself who he was. And that she would never fool herself again.

Kanji's Pov

Though this entire conflict happened in a few minutes Kanji stood waiting for his fate that she was about to deliver. It was him in her lace he would have broken his jaw and sent him packing with his tail between his legs, but she was different she was _actually thinking about it!!_ He realized in shock, and with that shock he realized how far advance she was, how much better she was. Better that anyone of his, no there successors.

Mia's Pov

No matter how hard she had tried to convince herself that she should turn him away and get back to her life, that this is what they disserved …. But she couldn't… she couldn't do what they had done to her in a sense of the word, she knew that she was as filthy as them if she did this and before she knew what she was doing the words had come out of her mouth on their own accord.

"Fine, you can ask him but he probably won't take the case, and if _**IF**_! He takes it I'm not going to help, you guys came try but I'll go to hell and back before I help you guys!!" She hissed through clenched teeth as if it physically pains her to do so. She bit her lip so hard that she could taste hot metallic on her tongue and she realizes that she had bit threw her lip and was bleeding….

His eye widened in shock and amazement.

_She had said yes!!!! Holy crap!!!_

Her hand shot to her mouth as if it had a mind of its own! What had she said!!

But before she could take it back he rushes to the door before she could stop him and went in…..

Everybody else's Pov

What was going on out there they could still hear muffles of their voices and they rose and fell any the energy rose and fell with their voices.

They all got the creepy feeling that he was trying to force Mai into letting him do something that she was against. This sent a cold chill up their spines and a sweat drop on their head just thinking about it …..

Naru's Pov

Naru was curios but also annoyed by his assistants behavior with this young man.

_What made him so special, and why is she alone with him!! Why is it taking so long, they should be in here already… what are they snogging.., _this thought popped into his head as it had grew quiet behind the door..

This thought anger him as he pictured that boys hands on Mai while they kiss as she runs her hands threw that boys hair and locks her small arms around his neck…. He shook his head that was now dulled with anger. He did not know why he was so angry nor at that moment did her care, but just as he was about to go out and find out what was happening the door knob turn quickly …….

Okay I hope all my readers have enjoyed it so far, and I will try to update quickly!

PLEASE! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!! Give me some feedback I really want to hear what you think and what can be improved thanks!!

PS... If you didn't get the hint, I was hinting at a possible little NaruxMia in the future!!! Lol ;)


	5. silent conversation

I am very sorry readers that I have not updated in a while, for that I am very sorry . I have been very bury lately and my computer got a virus and crashed so I had to have it fixe, and I lost everything. . . . I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it is to your satisfaction. I hope that you read and review to tell me anything that you think should be fixed in the story or what you thought could use some improvement ^.^ thank you all for the review that you gave me!

PS! I don't not own ghost hunt or any of the characters!

This thought anger him as he pictured that boys hands on Mai while they kiss as she runs her hands threw that boys hair and locks her small arms around his neck…. He shook his head that was now dulled with anger. He did not know why he was so angry nor at that moment did her care, but just as he was about to gout and find out what was happening when the door knob turned quickly. . . . .

Chapter four

General POV

As everyone was contemplating the strange behavior that Mai was suddenly displaying this morning the door knob turned quickly to reveal the Kenji with Mai behind them. Upon farther examination Kenji look very pale and a big bruise was forming on the side of his face that he did not have before ( they knew that Mai hit him it was implied), his eyes there was a mixture of emotion the most prominent ones being shock and fear. Mai's face on the other hand was void of emotion, it was almost as if she was possessed by Naru, her eyes though shone with barely contained fury , they had never seen her so angry before.

They had never seen anyone have such a reaction to Mai before usually people loved her and she had to break up all the fights that consisted between the SPR team. The scene before them shocked them into silenced, which was a huge thing because that had never happened before. No one seemed to want to be the first to break the silence, as the tension grew in the room the air became heavy to breathe and seemed to hang on their shoulders.

As Mai walked swiftly to the kitchen , Kenji flinched away from her as she walk and a smirk spread across her face but disappeared a fats as it had come, and he walked to the far side of the room farthest away from the kitchen. Watching her with wary eyes. This did not go unnoticed to everyone in the room. Their eyes turned back to Mai as she had almost reached the kitchen but stopped short of entering and turn around swiftly to send a hard glare at the boy they now knew as Kenji, her glare sent shivers down everyone's spines even Naru's who did not seem affected by it. They looked between the two as a silent conversation was conveyed between the two, and they knew that whatever Mai was "saying" to Kenji was a threat that was unmistakable. In said _Do Not say a word before I get back OR ELSE!_ Kenji paled slightly as he looked at Mai, but gave no other sighs that she even affected him but nodded stiffly almost reluctantly. Everyone could not understand what was happening, how could this be the Mai that they knew so well.

Mai's POV

Kenji quickly opened the door before she could change her mind on the matter. As she did this she took all of her will power a solidify it into a unbreakable iron gate to contain her emotion behind a mask that rivaled Naru's . She was still seething with anger,that would be released sooner or later. She only hoped that whoever it came out of ran for cover quickly.

The door opened to reveal the SPR team looking shocked as they took in the scene before them . She almost wanted to laugh at their expressions, but kept her mask firmly in place. Her eyes turned to Naru who was standing in the doorway of his office with his usual mask on, but mine could see in his eyes he was angry and wanted answers. As their eyes met a silent conversation pass between them , and pretty much ended with my not giving any inclination that she knew what he was try to convey without using words, but he knew that she knew what he was trying to ask and she ignored him. This angered him ever more.

As the tension grew, she knew that they wanted answers but she wasn't sure that she was readly to give them to her after all she had purposely told them little to nothing about her past for a reason. And they never asked about it because they naturally assumed that it was a nice and normal childhood until her parents died and she had to care for herself. She knew that they never asked because they did not want to bring up unpleasant memories for her.

This she was glad for because even if she never had a normal childhood they were still painful memories that she did not wish bring to the surface. It was still her childhood and after everything that she went through, it was still her childhood and she knew it helped her become the person that she is now and she did not want to lie to them.

But she knew that they wanted answers, answers that they would never get if she got her way, and she would get her way in this matter of her life. Even though they were as close as family they still had no reason to know everything about her and in her life. The anger that boiled beneath the surface of her skin threatened to crack her carefully placed mask. It coiled like a rattlesnake ready to strike down anything in her path at anytime. She would not allow them to know anything and, she would make sure that they were kept in the dark about her past she did not need their pity, sorrow, or anger whether it be directed at what happened to her or her for never telling her anything about it. It was done and over she had dealt with it and was used to the situation that she had grew up in. There was no reason 6for it to be brought up.

She mentally sighed. This was going to be tough but she knew that she had to get this over with. She gracefully strode to the kitchen and as she was passing Kenji noticeably flinched at her movement towards him to get to the kitchen. Mai could not help the smirk that spread across her face, and the satisfaction she got from his reaction _Good _she thought _he understands who I am and what I am capable of _. But a swiftly as the smirk came it was gone from her face . Right before, she reached the kitchen, she turned swiftly to Kenji and gave him a hard glare that said_ Do Not say a word before I get back OR ELSE!_ Then she turned back to the kitchen to make tea for everyone.

Naru's POV

As the door opened, he looked straight at my who seemed to have a identical mask of coldness as he. Her face showed no emotion which bothered him because he usually could tell what she was thinking and feeling just by looking at her face.

SIDE NOTE ON NARU ~ a little insight into Naru's thoughts about Mai (which might explain his reactions)

He constantly teased her about it in fact that he could read her as a book, and would anger her just to see those amusing faces of hers. That was one of the reasons that he kept her around that and her dreams on cases that he has began to depend on to solve case was incredibly helpful , not to mention that her powers were growing and she was becoming an even strong medium than Masoke. But the main reason was because she could make amazing tea that he had never tasted. His taste buds were spoiled because of Mai's tea that she makes him. Whenever he goes out to a restaurant or anywhere, he finds himself comparing the places tea to Mai's tea, it always ended with his dissatisfaction with the tea he was now drinking, and wishing he had Mai's. Also as Lin has constantly told him and he has found that is he goes to long without Mai's tea then he becomes agitated and grumpy, making it so that others couldn't be around without getting their heads bit off. Also if Mai was away from him too long or she is in the hospital he converts into his old quiet, coldhearted, irritable self that happened after Gene died.

BACK TO STORY

He watched as she scanned all the faces in the rooms for their reactions, until she came to rest on his face. He silently conveyed message that told he that he wanted an explanation about what was going on and that he would get in whether he had to force it from her or she told him willingly.

He almost crossed the room and dragged her out of the room when she completely ignored him and said nothing, nor did she react to the glare that he was now giving her ( his best most coldest glare!) and she matched it with one of her own that rivaled his.

This caught him off guard because Mai had always shrunk back from his glares and did as he asked of her, well with a lot of complaining and arguing, but it eventually went his way. Her look told him that she was not going to back down this time and unless he wanted to get hurt he would not even tempt to pry information from her. Seeing this only did four things to Naru (1) it made his blood boil with anger at Mai for giving no indication that she would explain (2) Made his curiosity about what was going on shoot through the roof (3) Jealousy raged within him, he was jealous of this Kenji boy who apparently knew more about Mai than he did (4) he had this odd tightening in his chest when Mai looked at him with the same eyes that he sometimes gave her

_Well now I can't just let this pass up now, now can I , I can learn more about Mai, plus how can I back down now that Mai had just matched my "try and defy me and see what happens" challenge . . . ._

And that is where I will leave you, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and will review and subscribe to the story ^_^ but PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to see what you as a reader think of my story

Also if you haven't figured it out No one know about Naru yet and how he is really Oliver Davis and stuff this is before.


	6. hidden promises and feelings?

I don't own ghost hunt

Chapter six

_Well now I can't just let this pass up now, now can I , I can learn more about Mai, plus how can I back down now that Mai had just matched my "try and defy me and see what happens" challenge . . . ._

Mai made the tea quickly and with practiced movements that you can only get after doing something over and over again. This allowed her time to think. Letting her body control what needed to be done. She knew things would come up in this case that was better left unsaid. Mai's eyes closed in defeat as she waited for the water to boil.

I didn't plan for this to happen, I arranged for this to NEVER happen, And yet it did, like a cruel joke that changes everything. Nothing would change the fact that by the end of this case their eyes would change every time they saw me. I just wished for a few years. From 14 to 18 that's all she wanted. 4 year s away from them, away from her past, and yet they couldn't even keep that promise. They couldn't keep any promises….

I see now that it was just a wistful and foolish constructed plan that was more like a precariously constructed and balanced building, ready to collapse and the touch of a wrong breeze. The breeze was about to blow and the best I could do is try to shield my families eyes to it. Try to control the damage it causes me.

I opened her eyes to prepare the tea. The water had finally boiled. As she poured the water into the tiny porcelain cups and set them on the tray. As she prepared herself to go back into the room a steeled resolve over took her being. Awaiting me questions with no answer, that she would not give up willingly. I turned on my heel and marched back to the silent wolves.

Everyone else's POV

Everything was silent and waiting. They could hear the sounds of Mai making tea . Nothing would be said without her here, that much was clear before she left the room. They all wanted questions and looked to kenje for them but for he had his head down and hands in his pockets, looking like a strained puppy not knowing whether to come in or bolt out the boor before the storm. Their thoughts were flooded with questions they had. Even Mai's behavior could stop the excitement of finally solving the puzzle of Mai.

The only sound made for a long time was Mai making tea in the kitchen, till Kenje finally walked over and sat in and empty chair across the couch. Nothing was said, they only watched him. Their faces expectant. After, he sat he finally looked at everyone, but quickly turned his gaze elsewhere throughout the room. The next noise was of Naru closing the door and walking over to the empty love seat sitting and waiting. For Mia to walk back in.

Mai'S POV

When the tea was done , I picked up the tray and walked back into the silent room. Everyone glanced at me as I passed out the cups receiving muffled quiet thanks . I could feel Naru's eyes bore into my back as I did this. Sighing in frustration I gave the last cup of tea to Naru and took my seat in the only empty chair left.

The room was tense with anticipation and Kenje never took his eyes off of me, waiting for my okay to talk. I'll let them stew a little bit longer, I thought as I brought my cup up to my face to hide the smirk forming and took a long soothing sip of tea.

"Why is it that you came here?" asked naru, briskly in a demanding tone. That was Naru always want to get right down to business. His voice cut through the air and reverberated into the walls. I saw Bousan flinch from the sound and quickly take a drink. Naru's voice was met with silence.

Kenje glanced at me , then back at Naru. Trying to decide what to say. _Good he knows exactly what type of situation he is in. uncle has taught him well I see, though he is still not as good as me. Though I wasn't taught by uncle._

The silence still continued a few minutes after Naru spoke. His Question still hung in the air. Kenje kept looking at me waiting for me to say something that would indicate that at it was okay. I could feel Naru getting more irritated by the silence and kenje looking at me.

" You do not need her permission to speak, if you came here to say something then say it and be done, or get out of my office." Naru's cold voice and glare gave away his irritation.

Kenje slowly turned his head away from me to look at Naru. Anger and Amusement flashed in his eyes.  
Knowing how we were taught as we grew up together Mai could understand why he was angry with Naru. He turned his head to look at me again and stared into my eyes again. I looked back with no emotion. His eyes changed as they looked at me. A more gentle loving yet sad look entered his eyes. They reminded me of the ones that I used to see when we were kids before everything. How I wished we could just go back to that time. I needed to get this over with as soon as possible it wasn't going to get any better.

" whatever uncle told you to you could reveal is fine with me but choose you words carfully" I said trying to keep my voice neutral but my voice almost breaking. Almost, I was the best after all.

Kenje POV

I was waiting for her to do anything that indicated that it was okay that I talk about our home. I knew if I had one foot out of line right now I would most likely end up with a fully broken jaw. But she gave me nothing. I bet she loved this holding this over me! Humiliating me . I hate it when she does this!

Her boss was getting more and more irritated that I wasn't answering him by the minute. But I wasn't going to risk Mai's rath for him. She was much more scary.

" You do not need her permission to speak, if you came here to say something then say it and be done, or get out of my office." Her bosses voice rang out. His irritation evident in his voice.

_How dare he talk to me like that he has no idea what I could do to him if Mai wasn't here. Hahaha and he thinks that I don't need her permission to talk right now. Does he have any idea what she is capable of? My my what a little lie you have crafted here Mai. Judging by how shocked they were when mai pushed me out of the office or how she moved they don't know anything about her training or past. How they are undermining her and dismissing her behavior as just random they obviously don't know about her powers. Wow they really don't know anything. Well this aught to be interesting._

" well Kazuya you obviously don't know Mai very much because I do need he permission to present this case I need to know if its okay if I reveal a few things" I almost laughed at the shocked faces of her co-workers and the glare he boss gave me, as I turned my head to look at Mai_. _

_God she was beautiful, she had grown in the last two year she had been away from me from us. Her hair had grown about 4 inches from her shoulders nestling right between her shoulder blades in soft curls, _

_and her eyes the shade of honey. God how I missed her._

" whatever uncle told you to you could reveal is fine with me but choose you words carfully" mai said in a neutral tone. How I wished she wouldn't look at me like that anymore.

I blinked taking a minute to process what she said. Too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize that she just gave me the okay. So I started our story.


	7. see you at 7

Okay I'm sorry I haven't been updating. First my computer broke so I had to save up for a new one. Then I had to study for some really big test coming up. Then I got a job and I'm working most of the time which really sucks and being the clutz I am I fell down yesterday and took off most of the skin of my left hand -.- but I am on vacation right now and I'm going to try and update my stories more regularly. I promise

P.S. I do not own Ghost hunt

Review

_and her eyes the shade of honey. God how I missed her._

"whatever uncle told you to reveal is fine with me but choose you words carefully" Mai said in a neutral tone. How I wished she wouldn't look at me like that anymore.

I blinked taking a minute to process what she said. Too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize that she just gave me the okay. So I started our story.

Chapter 7

Mai POV

" My name is Kenje Sie. I work for the Sakatori Empire and its head family. I live in the Main family house with few other family friends close to the family and Master Kouro. At first it was harmless stuff such as things breaking and objects being moved, this lasted about a year and a half. Then slowly as time moved on it started to get physical about 6 months ago it started to get worse and worse. More Recently the attacks have been getting more violent and more regular. Scratches and bruises would appear on the apprentices and family friends, but since we run a Dojo at the house these weren't that surprising to see on people. Then it suddenly escalated people started being pushed down stairs or being greatly harmed in accidents. But in recent months apprentices and some helpers have started to go missing around the mansion. At first we thought that they were possibly running away for some reason but then we started to discover the bodies of the people missing. Six out of the ten that have gone missing, have been found violently tortured and killed. Messages written on the walls have appear many in different languages saying " you shall suffer as she did" and "too weak to survive the journey you forced upon her""

As Kenje finished his recount of the things happening in the main house, silence engulfed the room. Things were worse than she had originally thought. I was saddened that they suffered such a violent life, but I kept my emotionless mask in place. There was nothing that had been done that they probably didn't diserve.

_If Naru takes this case there is no way in hell that I will go. I will quit if I have to_. So wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't see Kenje looking at her, nor the silence stretching on as the tension grew in the room.

Naru POV

It sounded like an interesting case, and he probably would have taken it anyways, even if this Kenje guy didn't have some sort of connection to Mai.

_He just keeps looking at her…._ He thought in annoyance

" Have you gone to the police with these matters?"

Mai POV

" have you gone to the police with these matters?" Naru asked in a cold icy voice. I could tell he didn't like Kenje.

I couldn't keep a cross between a laugh and a snort escape my lips. Kouro go to the police? Fat chance in hell, but as I looked up, I realized everyone was looking at me wondering what was so funny. I place my mask back in place and face to look at kenje who knew exactly why I was laughing

" An investigation was conducted, but lead nowhere," Kenje said carefully. His wording wasn't lost on me, nor Naru by the slight narrowing of his eyes. They had tried to find out themselves but gotten nowhere was what he was saying in lesser terms.

_Well, well, Kouro you have lost your touch, but then again you were never that great to begin with…evil bastard_

"We'll take the case you should expect us tomorrow at 1pm, please give me the address and contact info before you leave" Naru said. _Called that one. Naru could never resist something that I won't give information on. _

To my surprise no one moved to leave. Naru didn't get up to go into his office. He just sat there waiting for Kenje to write down the information.

With slight hesitation and a quick look to me Kenje wrote down the information but made no move to go.

" You may leave now Mr. Sie," Naru voice grew rough with irritation.

"Not just yet Mr. Shibuya," Kenje said absently, as if it didn't really matter what he said. He was only looking at me. Waiting for what I was going to say.

" Naru, I will not be going on this case. I have some vacation days stored up and I would like to take my leave during this case," I just stared straight ahead. Not making eye contact with either Naru or Kenje as they tried to catch my eyes while I was talking. My statement was met with stunned silence.

I watched as Naru's eyebrows knit together in irritation and slight confusion. Kenje's eyes held some sadness at the thought of the possibility that he wouldn't be able to see more of her. That she wished not to come back to him, to them, even for a short time.

"Request denied," was all Naru said.

"It wasn't a request," I replyed in the same final tone as he. Another stunned silence.

" If you do not show up tomorrow, I will be forced to fire you." Naru challenged back. He smirked thinking he had her.

" Though, I do not wish that. It is your decision" with that reply she thought she actually did hear some gasps from the others. I saw Naru's eyes widen as he processed what she had said. Even Lin had stopped typing and looked at me with shock.

Kenje POV

I had to get her to come to the house. I needed her there, I wanted her there. These pass 2 years had been dull and meaningless without her there.

"Mai, may I talk to you for a minute" I asked with some uncertainty. I glanced around the room as I asked this.

Mai POV

Finally I turned my head toward Kenje. I just nodded my head.

"We need more tea," I said as I got up and collected the cups and made my way to the kitchen with the tray and Kenje in tow.

After I put the water on, I leaned against the counter across from the door way in order to keep an eye on where everyone was. While Kenje was off to the side so he was out of view.

"Speak Kenje because I'm running on empty in the patience department"

"Listen, I can see that you spent a lot of effort to distance yourself a ways away from us for a while. I can see that you put a lot of effort into shielding them from what we are, what you are. I know that you don't want them to find out right now, but you might have to tell them. Its better to come from you in that event. Even if it doesn't come out, wouldn't you want to be there to ensure that they don't get that info. Info That you don't want them to know, or keep them out of danger and any traps Kouro might lead them into if he finds out that you are connected to them" Kenje finished slightly out of breath." I just want you to be happy Mai, I'm on your side"

I could see that Kenje was worried about me. This was the person I knew, the person I grew up with, and seeing him like that I couldn't help but hug him.

He stiffened at the contact but hugged back with some hesitation. I was still pissed as hell, and I know that once I got to the house he would change back to what they are trying to mold him into, but for this second, I had my friend back.

I let go and proceeded to walk out of the room without looking back. I knew that everyone in the lobby saw the hug and were either shocked or angry, but I really didn't care at this point. I've had a hell of a day and all I wanted to do is go home and curl up on the couch with a book. _Mai has given enough today, there is no more of her to go around today, so suck it up_ was all I could think.

" Fine, I'll go." I met Naru's cold gaze with an even one of mine "what time do you want us here?"

"7am" came the short curt tone from Naru, but you could tell he was surprised and confused through his mask., but I still wasn't willing to give them answers. I've gone through enough today.

"Fine, see you then boss" I said over my shoulder as I walked over to get my coat.

"And, where do you think that you are going?" the cold voice came from behind me.

"My work is done, I'm going home, but I'll see you tomorrow at 7" I threw over my shoulder as I reached for the knob.

"Did I say you that could go home? There is still work to be done, baka" I know his response came out of habit. Something to rile me up, but I didn't really have it in me right now to play his game.

I turned around to give Naru a even glare and leave, but when I turned around I was met with a semi- comical scene. Okay, it's not so much as comical, as those times when you're just so tired of the day and you don't think that anything else can happen and then it's like yes yes it can. Which just kinda makes you want to laugh.

Monk, Yusa, and Masako all look bumbfounded with mouths slightly ajar, just not quite sure what just happened and not quite sure whether they what to be there for what will happen next. Ayako and John had the sense to be scared and look like they might just head for the nearest exit. Now here is where things get a little more interesting. Lin was standing straight up, pulling himself to his fullest height, standing threateningly. Naru was sitting down glaring up at Kenje, who had his hand casually on his shoulder preventing him from getting up. Kenje was glaring down at Naru with such anger and ferocity that it didn't even compare to Naru's. Now, this wouldn't be quite so bad if Kenje didn't have a six inch knife in the other hand. Silence seemed to be a theme today, it was SPR's quietest day on record.

" Don't you dare ever insult her, you know nothing of what she is capable, nothing of who she is. You know only what she allows-" Kenje was cut off

"Kenje" I said in an authoritive tone that commanded respect. Which got Kenje's attention, " leave it be."

"but Mai, he-"

"Kenje" I said a little softer." Please" Kenje lowered his hand off of Naru's shoulder but did not put away the knife. I knew he wouldn't hurt them. He wants me to come to the house, and that wouldn't happen if he hurt them we both knew that.

"See you all tomorrow" I turned around ready to go home, but just as I was at the door I threw over my shoulder just for a little fun "If my boss is dead tomorrow when I come in, I'm going to be upset Kenje, remember that" With that I left. They had enough to think about so whatever, that last comment wouldn't have done much and Kenje knew I was joking.

After Mai left the Office

Kenje POV

I knew that Mai was joking and I couldn't help but smirk after her as she left the office, the door clicking softly behind her.

All her co-workers stared after her in shock, not knowing that it was a joke. After a few short minutes everyone turned their expectant gazes on me waiting for what's next. Hoping I would give them answers. Her boss was still staring at me angrily but I didn't really care. He had insult Mai, and I would have made him pay for it if Mai hadn't stopped me.

" I think that you have some answers for us Mr. Sie" Mai's boss said as her tried to stand up to even the ground between us. In a flash my hand was back on his shoulder forcing him back down in the chair. The tall man that stood earlier moved slightly at this action. My eyes flickered to him for a second before returning back to the "boss".

"Don't think just because Mai has said not to hurt you for now that you are off the hook for insulting her" my voice filled with venom as I thought of the conversation. He treated her as if she was beneath him. I hated him. She deserved respect after everything she went through and whether he knows about it or not he will pay for his conduct. I really hated him, this is what Mai had been around for the last year. I think I need a little talk with Kouro.

" If you insult her again I will not hesitate to bring what you did back tenfold" My face was right in his. I let most of my anger show, though he didn't show any fear that my threat should have afflicted, that was his mistake. I hit him square in the jaw not to hard it will just bruise. " don't worry it's just a little bruise on your pretty little face"

I started to walk out I was ready to get out of here. My job was done and Mai wasn't here anymore, so there was no reason for me to stay around any longer than I had to. But as I walked towards the door I found my way blocked by the boss man I had just hit in the face and that tall dude from earlier.

Well they recovered faster than I thought.

"Move," these people were really starting to get on my nerves.

" We want answers" Mai's boss said tightly. I could tell he hated me also. Strangely I was okay with that.

" Listen I can't tell you anything more than what I said early" I said as I made a move to go past him he threw up his arm to block my way in the door frame. I just couldn't help myself. I took his hand and twisted, I didn't break or anything, it just caused a little pain.

"I say this again" I tightened my hold a little more to get my point across this time " I cannot nor will I, answer your questions. Even if I wasn't bound by code not tell you, I wouldn't. I'm a lot more intimidated by her than I am of you guys, not even close. So if you can't get it from her then I would suggest you drop it" and with that I dropped his arm and looked at the other people still on the couch.

"Mai? Scary? Sweet innocent Mai? That was just in here a couple of minutes ago, with long brown hair, brown eyes, a little short for her age, Mai?" was the only response to my statement from the man with mid length brown hair in a ponytail.

I scoffed, who did they think she is? I don't have time for this, I'm leaving, I'm going to go home, get some good rest before I see Mai. I didn't say anything I just left.

When I finally stepped outside into the cool night breeze I couldn't help but feel excited and relieved. I was going to see Mai tomorrow, maybe even get her to stay if I can show her she should be there with us, with me.

After Kenje left the office

General POV

"Seriously? He was talking about short little Mai, who cant even kill a spider?" monk said in exasperation

Naru turned to Lin as he walked back to his seat "Lin, what do we know about the Sakatori Family"

Before Lin could respond, Monk spoke up " well, they're an ancient Martial arts family with deep bloodlines to some serious psychics" everyone looked at him.

"What? I grew up in a temple remember, these guys were like gods to us" Monk said in his defense.

"Monk," Naru said telling him to continue.

"They're old blood Naru, you can find them in many different retellings of history. And in all of those stories they've always had serious power. In the history I was taught, they are the direct descendants of the first Miko and Monk. They're descendants usually hold the most power as psychics. And they are fierce warriors. These people are powerful and secret," everyone just kind of stared at Monk. "what? These people were my idol back when I was a kid."

" What do we know of Kenje Sie? or the head family? or how Mai is connected with them at all?" Naru look back at Lin

" I don't know, these people keep very well hidden records, but i'll do some digging" Lin responded shortly . He too wanted to know how Mai knew these people. Though he did enjoy the shock it cause Noll today.

" How is Mai evolved with them how does she know them at all?" was all Yusa said voicing what everyone was thinking.

" Well, I suggest that we go home, I will see you all tomorrow at 7 am" That was all Naru said after hearing the information provided. He got up and left heading into his office.

After Naru left Lin soon followed. And slowly everyone got their stuff and headed home. None of them really feel like talking. Everything wit Mai weight heavily on their minds.

Okay I hope this is enough to satisfy you for now. I will update soon. I can't tomorrow but I will very very soon. Read and Review please. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
